Cage
by Keono
Summary: Sequel to Little Angel. Deidara wakes up after his life of a nightmare hoping he's dead, but that would be a dream. He is held captive by the one person who created a personal hell for him so he would be his personal sex slave. But the blond doesn't give up so easily and will do what he can to get away from the man, even if it means submitting.
1. Captured

It was dark, that was all he could infer at the moment. When he moved he knew he was bound by something by the digging in his wrists and he assumed it was cloth. His mouth was dry from dehydration and fear so he didn't dare utter a word. When he moved his feet, he realized they were free but they felt numb for some reason. His arms were sore from the position they were in, which was above his head, wrists tied together. He tried to move them and realized that his wrists were also tied to something, keeping him down.

The more observations he made just made him more fearful for what was going to happen next. When he moved around some more he made his most terrifying discovery.

He was on a bed.

When he tried to remember what happened, he felt rage and agony fill him once more. After two years of slow and torturous anguish, he was finally free only to have that new-found freedom taken from him. The Devil himself had come into his life disguised as an angel only to kill him from the inside so he could have him forever.

The blond-haired man on the bed bit his lip in anger. He had killed his friends, he had ruined his life since he had first met him that day. Just a student transferring from another high school, that's all it was. He was kind and loving when he opened up but that was just one of his many layers. He composed himself so well that he never noticed until it was too late, even after they had bought a house. He was naïve and arrogant and this was his punishment.

After a few more minutes, the man moved around some more to see if he could get his blindfold off but at was fastened tightly behind his head. He knew he was naked, but he still kicked off the sheets in hope of finding some way to escape.

"You're filled with much more fight now. I thought you would behave better than this for your Danna, Angel."

The blond stilled completely as he heard that chilled voice. It was like the words crawled over him, violating him more than a touch ever could. He gulped, not even daring to breathe.

"You've been asleep for a while now. I almost thought I had killed you, but I would never do that." Footsteps were heard and they came right to the side of the bed and when the man spoke again the blond felt it right above his face. "You don't have the right to die."

The blindfold was ripped off and blue eyes met warm brown.

"I love you, Angel. Not even death can keep us apart," The man spoke with a sweet smile. "I know we've had this introduction before but I wanted to talk to you before we go on." He sat down on the bed beside the blond and stared down at his face.

Even after four years he still looked the same. Flaming red hair and pale skin, with high cheekbones and a handsome face. Anyone would fall in love with that but it was a trap. He knew it.

"I was a little harsh our last encounter, but I promise you nothing like that will happen unless you disobey me." The man didn't move as he stared up at his former lover's face. "I've been nice enough to fix you up, if you want to look." The redhead ran his index finger over the blond's right shoulder and moved down to his chest where scars would have been, before going all the way down to his navel which was also clear of any scars. "That's why you were asleep for nearly a month but that's fine. It means we can do more and know that you will be okay." He continued to smile sweetly and he rested his hand against his prisoner's stomach. "Aren't you going to say anything to your Danna? I took care of you, Angel, so it's only nice that you thank me."

The blond made no sound, he just closed his eyes and tried his best to remain motionless.

"It's okay, but I know you will be screaming my name later…" The man stood up, a smirk now on his lips. "Deidara."

Blue eyes opened and he stared up at the redhead. "Don't count on it, Sasori_-no-Danna_, un."

The redhead continued to smirk but his eyes narrowed dangerously. "We'll see."

-Trapped-

Deidara was left tied up after his little conversation and he was doing his best to slip out of his bonds. He had even tried biting the cloth that bound him, but nothing worked. He had no idea what Sasori was planning on doing with him, but knowing the older male it was not going to be good.

After a few minutes the redhead came back with some food on a plate. "You haven't had a proper meal in weeks," He cooed as he sat on the bed next to Deidara who was motionless once more. "Not going to talk? You made a very witty comment and I was almost planning on not even feeding you." He sighed and clicked his tongue. "I didn't want to re-train you, Angel."

Deidara narrowed his eyes slightly, but kept his lips in a firm, thin line. He wasn't risking to say another thing. Even though Sasori was speaking to him softly and the words weren't evil it's what was behind those words. The hidden meaning in everything the redhead said. Deidara wasn't risking in upsetting Sasori any further.

"Deidara…" Sasori purred as he threw the food on the ground. "Are you ignoring me? That's not a good pet," He scolded as he ran his hands over the blond's chest. Deidara bit his lip at the soft touches and did his best to not twitch. "Did Tobi do this with you?"

The blond's eyes widened at the thought of his dead boyfriend. "Don't touch me, un!" Deidara glared up at the redhead. "No, he did not! Do you know why? Because he actually loved me and took my feelings into consideration, you bastard!" Deidara was panting heavily with his teeth bared. He suddenly realized what he did when he saw Sasori staring at him impassively. Even over the two years Deidara still remembered that face.

"You _do_ need to be retrained." He straddled the blond's hips and Deidara bit his lip to prevent another outbreak, but he still glared at him. "I was only asking because if he had then I would need to _cleanse _you once more." He looked down at Deidara's skin with a soft expression. "I would have to cut off all of your skin that was touched by him. I would need put new skin there that would be only touched by me." He looked at Deidara's face, gauging his reaction. He looked to the side, a small smile playing on his lips. "Though you say he's better than that." He chuckled. "That's a lie," He whispered. He leaned down, his forearms beside the blond's head. "I've seen the way he looks at you. You were nothing but a piece of meat to him," Sasori growled. He leaned his closer, their lips almost touching. "I knew that every time you two kissed, you thought of me, Angel."

Deidara bit his lip even harder till he tasted blood. "You're wrong," He whispered back. "Every time I thought of you, it was because I was glad that you were dead, un."

Sasori stared down at Deidara, a smile still on his lips. "Oh, but you're not going to think that anymore. I know that deep in your heart, you still love me," He said with a coy smile. "You've never stopped, have you? You never left and I think that's because you knew that you would come crawling back for my love." He leaned down and licked the younger male's neck sensually. "You would always love me, Angel~" He purred as he ground his hips against the blond's.

Deidara ignored the feeling and turned his head away from Sasori who took that as an invitation. He bit down on his neck lightly before digging his teeth into the blond's skin. Deidara gasped at the pain and dug his fingernails in his palm. After a few more grinds and gnaws, Sasori pulled away with blood on his lips.

"The first mark of many," He whispered as he nuzzled the other side of Deidara's neck. He inhaled deeply and moaned. "No one will ever touch you again, Angel. I will purify you~" Deidara stopped clawing at his hands, but he took to gnawing at his lip again. Sasori sat up unexpectedly and gave a smirk. "I can feel it… You're already hard." Deidara sneered at Sasori, but kept his mouth shut as the redhead reached around and took ahold of his hard-on. "It's cute that you're still so sensitive, Angel, though we can't have you finishing anytime soon."

He got off the blond and moved to the foot of the bed. Deidara looked up as he opened what seemed to be a chest. After a few minutes of searching through it, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Perfect." Sasori stood up and moved back to Deidara with a black ribbon in his hand. "A little less crude than before, but don't think of yourself as any cleaner. You're still a whore," He said harshly. "But you're my whore, so that makes it better." He straddled Deidara once more but so he his back was facing the blond. He put the ribbon down by the blond's hips before messaging his thighs lightly. He leaned down and stared at the erect member, before taking it in his hand gently. Deidara kept his mouth shut as Sasori began to stroke him experimentally. "You really are too cute, Deidara," He cooed before licking the tip slowly.

Deidara clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to show a single emotion to this bastard. Sasori stopped to see if the hard-on had changed in any way, but it hadn't. He gave a hum and licked the erection from base to tip to see any reaction. Deidara threw his head back and bucked his hips lightly.

Sasori chuckled and took the head into his mouth before swirling his tongue around the top slowly, but hard. Deidara continued to keep his eyes shut while digging his nails into his palms again. He tried breathing, but his breath was ragged and pleasure filled.

"You can enjoy this before it ends, Angel," Sasori said once he took the head out of his mouth, a string of saliva in between his mouth and the cock in front of his face. Deidara turned his head to the side and did his best to not move.

Sasori kissed the tip lightly before taking more into his mouth, already tasting pre-cum. He moaned at the flavor and Deidara continued to take labored breaths at the feeling. He unconsciously bucked his hips and Sasori pulled away once more. He was teasing him.

Deidara almost groaned in frustration and he let it show on his face. Sasori sat up and looked over his shoulder, still smirking. "You're so cute when you're flustered, Angel." Deidara felt his face heat up and he knew that he was blushing hotly. He panted lightly and let his head fall back against the pillow. "Just enjoy it," Sasori cooed as he grabbed the blond's member once more and squeezed.

Leaning back down he took the head and a little more. He began sucking, his cheeks hollowing at the act. In one full swoop, he went down and licked the side of the penis before going back up while nibbling on the flesh. Deidara gasped harshly and let a groan escape his throat. Sasori ignored it and continued to bob his head, his lips touching the blond's pubic hair. He began deep throating the blond while circling his tongue around the cock in his mouth.

Deidara gave a high-pitched moan and tossed all reason out the window as he began bucking his hips while pulling at his restraints. Sasori chuckled when he felt the blond tensing. In the last second, he got his mouth off the blond's pulsing erection and he took the ribbon into his hand. He used his thumb and pointer finger to pinch the area right below the head of the cock, while holding the ribbon. He began to expertly wrap the black material around the saliva soaked member until it was tied up nicely with a small bow tie.

"This way you can't ruin the fun," Sasori said as he turned around to Deidara's flushed and disappointed face. He frowned and turned around so he could get a better look at the blond. "Don't worry, you'll still have a great time, Angel." He kissed his lips gently, but it was ruined when he took the blond's bottom lip between his teeth. He let go and licked the sore lip, tasting blood. He began kissing away from the younger male's mouth till he was at the love bite he left just a few minutes before. He kissed it softly before sinking his teeth into the blond's skin once more.

Deidara gasped in pain but didn't try biting his sore lip again. After a few seconds Sasori finally let go of the blond's neck before giving a long lick. He sat up and gave tilted his head while narrowing his eyes.

"I don't think that that will be enough to mark that you belong to me." He suddenly got off the blond and went back to the chest at the foot of the bed. Deidara moved around slightly, gasping as his erection throbbed painfully. A few seconds later Sasori came back with a silver tray and he sat down on the side of the bed. He set the tray down on the blond's stomach and Deidara got a good look at what was on them.

He paled considerably and he felt nauseous. On the tray was an assortment medical instruments and vials of different liquids. Just the thought of the last time Sasori did this sent him into a panic. Sasori picked up a scalpel and a needle, examining both carefully. He looked at Deidara to see sweat forming on his forehead and he smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Angel, this won't be a punishment." He put the needle down and picked up a vial that held a clear liquid. "This is just to mark you as mine is all, you should feel loved." Taking the cork on the vial between his teeth, he ripped it off and spat it out of his mouth so it landed on the floor. There was just enough of the liquid to cover the whole blade of the scalpel. Deidara began squirming as Sasori lowered the metal to his outer thigh. "Moving is bad, Angel," Sasori warned before making a cut on the blond's skin.

Deidara bit his lip as the searing feeling pain went through his right leg. He kept his eyes closed as Sasori continued on with more smooth strokes of the knife. After a minute Deidara felt that the redhead had stopped and he opened his eyes to see Sasori placing the partially bloody knife on the tray. He looked at him, his brown eyes warm.

"See? It didn't hurt," He said as he placed his hand on the wound, massaging it gently. Deidara flinched and did his best to stay quiet. Sasori used his other hand to stroke the blond's face gently and his eyebrows furrowed. "It may hurt a little, Dei, but it's supposed to. Like our love." He continued to rub the younger male's leg so his hand was well drenched in his blood. Sasori raised his hand after a minute and he knocked the metal tray off Deidara's chest before smearing his blood all over him. "I'm considering making more, but I don't want your beautiful body to be marred too badly."

Deidara gulped silently and closed his eyes. Whatever the redhead was about to do, it wasn't going to be good. It was most likely going to send him to his grave but Sasori would never do that to him. He would hold onto him for as long as he could, sipping every bit of life out of him slowly. Just like he did before. Deidara's eyes suddenly snapped open when he felt Sasori's bloodied hand go between his legs.

"I still have to claim you again, Angel, but don't be scared." Sasori moved and sat between the blond's legs so he had a good view of the naked man beneath him. He moved a finger to the blond's entrance and began rubbing it slowly. "If you tell me how you want it, I'll listen. Though you have to _beg_ me~" Sasori practically prowled over to the blond to stare at his face. "Just say that you want me to pound into you and make you cum over and over," He whispered as he nuzzled Deidara's neck, still teasing his hole. "Beg me and you'll be in heaven~"

Deidara didn't even consider that to be an option. He didn't care if Sasori was actually giving him his word, he wasn't going to beg the bastard to do anything. He was going to keep his pride until the very end. After a few seconds Sasori looked up, expected him answer. "No."

He blinked and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? You sure you want to do that, _Angel_? Trust me," He growled with an angry glare. "I will make this different than any other experience that you have ever had." He chuckled, a sick smirk on his lips. "I promise." Deidara didn't even blink. He just stared at Sasori who smirked back. "Fine, I guess I won't have to do this," He said before pulling his hand away.

Deidara closed his eyes, ready for death but it never came. He felt the man get off him before moving to the door in the room. Deidara opened his eyes, confusion written all over his face. What was this? Sasori was looking at his stoically and a smirk came over his lips.

"I hate to wait, but for you, I'd wait for all eternity." He opened the door and left the blond.

Deidara stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what to think. What was the man trying to do? He waited a few minutes, or what the blond thought were minutes, and almost sighed in relief. He turned his head, hissing as the bite on his neck stretched, but continued to look for the scalpel. The vials on the bed had been tipped over but nothing had spilled due to a tight seal. He ignored that once he got sight of the bloody tool over a foot away.

Gnawing on his bottom lip gently he moved his unmarked leg trying to reach for it. Twisting his body to his left lightly, he managed to touch it with his toes and he grabbed onto it, trying to bring to to himself somehow. He had no idea how he was going to use it but he wasn't going to use it to escape.

He wasn't stupid and neither was Sasori. He knew the redhead had planned ahead of things and that even if he did manage to get out of his bonds he couldn't go anywhere.

Deidara knew that, so he wasn't going to try to escape from this fortress, he was going to escape from life.

It was the cowards way out but he was at his last ends now and he was desperate. He had tried this many times before when Sasori's abuse had gotten bad but each time, his lover would find him and fix him up gently. He would kiss the bandages he applied and he would tell the blond he loved him and made him promise he wouldn't do it again. Deidara had never said anything then, he just nodded, knowing that Sasori didn't like it when he hurt himself because he wanted to be the only one doing it.

Deidara had once found Sasori's gun and tried to shoot himself in the head but the redhead found him, and instead of holding him softly, he beat him with the weapon. That was the last time Deidara tried to end his life, only a month before Sasori tried to kill him.

After a few moments the blond was brought back to reality and he looked at his wrist, seeing only a faint trace of scars. Sasori had been studying to be a doctor, or at least that's what he told Deidara and that's how he always managed to fix him up and make sure that the only scars that he had were applied by only him.

Taking a deep breath, Deidara picked up the scalpel between his toes, but his legs still felt numb and he had trouble lifting it. His right thigh was itching and stinging from the mark Sasori made but he ignored it, trying his best to push on. If he could get it to his hands, it wouldn't take much effort to stab himself in the wrist; hopefully with enough damage Sasori couldn't help him but the blond was reminded of his skill he he looked down at his body. He had practically destroyed him with a rusty scalpel but here he was, looking completely undamaged.

He took another deep breath and tried to lift his leg up again, his hatred for the older man driving him all the more. He gasped lightly when he only managed to raised his knew six inches before it collapsed. It seemed that Sasori had thought ahead once more, probably putting a sedative in his body to stop from moving around too much.

He still tried.

-Trapped-

He didn't know how long he had been left alone but he had already fallen asleep twice. His erection had died down the first time he fell in unconsciousness but the dry feeling of his fluids and Sasori's saliva were disgusting on his skin. The blood on his chest had also dried and it itched but there was nothing he could do to relieve the feeling. Though he had regained some of his strength, he still could not lift the knife up to his hands; it lay only a few inches away from his leg if he decided he would try again but he was fighting another problem now.

Hunger.

He woke up this way when Sasori was around and he had said that he had slept for a month. Deidara knew that was enough time for his body mass to go down to nothing if the redhead only provided the bare minimum. He felt lighter and sicker as more time passed on and he licked his dry lips, unconsciously reminding himself that he was dehydrated from the start. He tried to swallow to quench his throat but he barely had any saliva do that in the first place.

There was food on the ground that Sasori had spilled but it wasn't much even if he could reach it. Just a hand full of rice.

So this was how Sasori was going to kill him? He cracked a small smile at the thought. No, he had never experienced this before and the redhead was doing a good job at torturing him but that didn't being Deidara down. He had something to look forward to after all.

Rest.

It sounded so sweet and Deidara knew that it would taste amazing as well. Freedom. Something that was stolen from him four years ago and he knew that he couldn't retrieve it no matter how hard he tried. No matter how hard Sasori beat him, or how many times he had said he loved him, Deidara knew he had will.

Deidara's smile slipped away, giving relief to his chapped lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, almost wishing that he could die just like this. He had wished that too many times and he knew it would never work but he still liked to try. If Sasori kept him like this than he would soon die, aching from the hollowing pain, but he would die.

He could feel the backs of his eyes burn and he blinked wondering why this was happening. He still had his will, so why did he want to cry? Maybe it was out of joy for almost being done with? Or maybe these tears were for the pained hours ahead. He had cried so much already that the thought of it seemed exhausting.

No, he wouldn't cry, not even in his dying moments. He was going to smile, showing his supposedly cruel world that he didn't care. He was going to laugh himself to sleep and be gone.

He took a deep breath, almost hurting his lungs from the inhale. Exhaling softly, he let himself slip back into his dreamless sleep.

-Trapped-

Deidara groaned as he tried to lift the scalpel once more. He almost hadn't been able to reach it due to his body being so weak. He had no way of keeping track of time but he had fallen asleep two more times and Sasori still hadn't come around as far as he knew.

He felt disgusting from laying in one spot for this long and he desperately wanted to scratch at his leg, the blood making it unbearably itchy. Deidara found that if he paid attention to that, his stomach didn't hurt as bad.

His eyes felt heavy but if he closed them then his headache became more intense and he just wanted to scream. His wrists were raw from trying to break free but nothing had worked. He was pretty sure he had cut off his circulation from his struggles because he could no longer feel his hands.

After a few minutes, he tried to will himself back to sleep but the gnawing in his body was keeping him from the escape. He moaned and looked at the vials on the bed. He had tried reached those and a few he had but they were impossible to open so he couldn't make do with those.

It was after the fifth time he fell asleep that he felt someone stroking his hair. It had been kept down this whole time and it had gotten matted in his struggles but it felt brushed now, almost making the blond hum in comfort.

But he knew this was wrong. He didn't want to open his eyes to the face of the monster who was touching him. "I know you're awake, Angel. It's okay to open your eyes." He practically cooed it and Deidara didn't want to obey him, he never did.

A sigh was heard and Deidara gasped loudly as a hand quickly wrapped its way around his neck. With his air supply now cut off, his body began to panic and his eyes opened to see Sasori smiling down at him softly.

"There we go," He said gently, but enthusiastically. "I've always loved your eyes, Angel." Deidara began kicking his feet, his body responding in the lack of oxygen and Sasori tilted his head curiously. "I'm sure you want me to let go but you wouldn't even listen to me so why should I?"

Deidara tried his best to stop fighting. To let death take him but it was so much harder than expected. His chest felt like it was collapsing, along with his other innards and he gave a whimper from the pain, tears coming to his dry eyes.

Sasori's smile doubled and he chuckled before leaning down to kiss the tears away. "That's a good, Dei." He let go and Deidara gasped for air, now coughing heavily, his breaths high-pitched and audible. "How has your time been away from me? Has it given you enough time to think about my offer?"

The blond wasn't listening, he just wanted air at the moment and he hated himself for clinging onto life so desperately when he was telling himself to embrace death.

"Angel~" Sasori drawled out, trying to get his attention. "I'm sure you're hungry right now and thirsty on top of that." That caught the blond's attention and his bloodshot eyes found Sasori's. He almost had an animalistic look about him and the redhead chuckled. "It's been three days and I knew that if you survived this long that you must really want to live."

Deidara bared his teeth as anger overcame him. "You fucking sadist, un! I would love nothing more than to just die so I could get away from you! I hate you and I hope you rot in hell, un!" His throat ached from just those few sentences and he almost groaned in pain.

Sasori seemed unfazed by anything and he sighed in boredom, now looking down at his nails. "You used to scream that at me in the beginning, you know. You should come up with something new, Angel, like perhaps…" A smirk slowly came to his lips and he leaned in front in the blond. "Begging to be fucked~" He whispered, pecking the blond's lips lightly and Deidara moved to bite. The redhead moved away quickly enough and he sighed once more. "I thought that after this there would be less fight in you. Pity that it doesn't seem that way."

Deidara continued to scowl and he wished that he had more strength in him to hurt the man. Though wishing never got him anywhere.

"Are you ready to participate? Like I said, I will make it pleasurable not just for me, but for you too." He leaned down and kissed the blond's forehead, Deidara biting his lip to prevent himself from yelling again. "I can give you other things as well. Just submit and we can live peacefully, Angel~" Sasori's hands began wondering towards the blond's hips and he straddled him. "You're tired, I can tell," He whispered, his tone dropping to sound like he cared. "Do you want me to untie you?"

Deidara had almost forgotten about his hands tied together but now that Sasori mentioned it he could feel the ache coming back, especially in his back and shoulders. Sasori's hands massaged his hipbones almost soothingly and he felt the older man kiss his head once more.

"It's inevitable, Deidara, so just submit and you'll be fine. I promise." Another kiss but the blond wouldn't budge.

When he had first woken up the redhead was telling him that he was going to cleanse him by removing his skin. Now he was kissing him tenderly like nothing ever happened. He knew from early on that Sasori was not right in the head and he learned to do what he was told but he wouldn't anymore, not even if he was going to be killed. That was almost a motivation. Don't do anything and you will be murdered.

Sasori sighed and sat up, his face stoic like a dolls. "You're not making this easy for me, Angel." His voice was now cold, the lovingness in it before now gone. Deidara knew it wasn't the real thing and Sasori reached for a veil. He took the cap off quickly and poured it into his left hand. Without even blinking he scratched his nails into the mark he had cut into Deidara's thigh, making the blond's eyes widened.

His mouth opened in a silent scream as he tossed his head back. After a few seconds he began gasping, his breaths shallow as he tried to hold back on any sound. Sasori had reopened the wound with the unknown liquid and he was rubbing it in, making it feel as if his leg were on fire.

"I know it hurts, Angel, but this is what happens when you don't listen to me. I gave you a chance but you were too stubborn to take it. It's time for your punishment now," He growled, his voice dripping with venom.

He got off the blond's hips so he sat with his crotch to the blond's. He rubbed his clothes hips to Deidara's rear end but the shorter male didn't even bother reacting, barely feeling anything. After a few more dry thrusts he sighed and placed his palms on the his inner thighs before pushing so they were more spread.

Deidara's eyes widened and he tried to kick him away, knowing what was going to happen anyway. He wouldn't stop fighting though. He still had his will and he would keep it.

Sasori barely chuckled as he dug his sharp nails into the blond's flesh. "Fight all you want, it'll only hurt you in the end and bring me more pleasure. I always knew that you liked to please me~" He cooed before unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders.

Deidara couldn't stop himself from looking, wanting to know if the man had changed at all since he had last seen him naked. He still had porcelain skin, his body almost shinning. He still looked tone, just enough to see some muscle and it almost made Deidara interested. He still had that birth mark right under his left collarbone and although it seemed to ruin the plain beauty of his body, Deidara had once thought that it added to it. That one imperfection that seemed so perfect. His pants came off next but Deidara concentrated on the birthmark.

He didn't stop staring until he felt a rough finger being shoved in his ass. "It's impolite to stare, brat," Sasori hissed as he thrust the finger in and out harshly, scratching the blond up with his sharp nail, making him wince. "You can't do what you want if I haven't given you permission yet." Sasori was glaring lightly Deidara noticed and he remembered finding his face beautiful once.

He may still, had he not known the monster hiding behind that shell.

Deidara held back the hiss as Sasori added another dry finger harshly. "You don't seem to be enjoying this, Angel. Don't you want to be prepared so it doesn't hurt?" Deidara didn't respond as he stared up at the ceiling. A sigh. "Here I am being nice to you and you won't even talk to me. You honestly have it good, don't you, _Deidara_?" He took the fingers out and Deidara tried not to moan from the uncomfortable feeling.

After a few seconds he hadn't heard a thing but he felt something soon enough. His back arched off the bed almost painfully and he didn't know what that sound was until he registered as him screaming. As soon as he was out of air, his lungs filled up once more but he bit his bottom lip until the scab broke and bled once more. The tears pooled in his eyes but he refused to let any fall, instead letting out a few sobs from his aching throat.

He felt Sasori lean forward, moving his legs further apart so he could do so, before he began kissing his neck softly. "I know it hurts, Dei. It's supposed to, so you'll learn." He shifted himself so he got deeper inside of the blond and Deidara clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the man's beautiful face. Another kiss and they soon began trailing up to his mouth. "I really missed your touch, Angel," Sasori sighed, now nuzzling his face into the blond's neck. "But now it makes me feel better knowing that you are here with me." He began kissing his skin once more and Deidara did his best not to swear the man out. _"I love you, Deidara~"_

The blond barely felt Sasori shift and it shocked him to feel the older male pull out of him most of the way before thrusting back in. He kept his eyes shut and kept a firm grip on his lip. Sasori was grunting softly into his ear as he continued and Deidara was surprised that he was being taken so normally. A few thrusts went by when the redhead sat himself up so the blond's ass and lower back was resting in his lap and he continued on from there.

Before, scalpels and poisons were involved but now there was nothing but the both of them. But Deidara wasn't going to let this little fact make him think that Sasori cared about him. He was raping him once more and that was fact enough to not trust him.

After a few minutes, Sasori seemed to quicken his pace and he smirked down at Deidara who barely had his eyes open now. "This would be s-so much better if you," He stopped at a grunt, his face filled with pleasure. "Enjoyed it as well. I want to see my angel happy." He gave a hard thrust forward, harder than all the rest and Deidara turned his face into the pillow so he wouldn't cry out. "Don't hide, Deidara," He growled. "I want to see what you're feeling."

Deidara barely shook his head and Sasori thrusted forward again, his hips smacking loudly against the blond's. Deidara flinched very noticeably and he dug his nails into his hands for extra assurance. He was taken aback though once he felt a soft hand touch his exposed cheek. He didn't dare open his eyes as the hand stroked his skin, the thrusts never faltering.

"Won't you at least open your eyes?"

Deidara could almost see the redhead's pleading expression and he knew it was fake. Everything about him was fake, just like his puppets.

"Deidara," Sasori whispered as he leaned down to kiss his neck. "If you open your eyes I may stop."

The younger male was very tempted to do it but he didn't want to submit to the redhead; not in the slightest. So what if he continued, so what if he didn't? Deidara was probably going to end up hurt anyway. He refused, keeping his face buried in his pillow.

Sasori scowled and grabbed the blond's chin with his hand. "Look at me, Deidara." It was an order but the blond still refused. He growled deep in his throat and the hand that he been resting on his thigh began digging into his skin, his sharp nails adding to the affect.

Deidara gasped lightly but refused to open his eyes. He could look at them when he was dead, he honestly didn't care what Sasori did to his body after he was gone; it couldn't have been as bad as what he had done to him, mentally as well.

"Listen to me, Angel," He cooed and Deidara refused to respond once more. He sighed harshly and continued his thrusting, which had never faltered. He changed the angle just barely and Deidara's eyes flew open, his mouth open in a silent gasp. Sasori chuckled deeply into the blond's neck as he continued to hit that spot. "I know your body better than you do yourself, Angel~ Be happy that I'm allowing you this when you've defied me so many times today."

A whimper left his lips as his body curled up tensely, making his arching back ache. "Sa… Stop." The one word left his lips as he tried to hold in his moans and was satisfied that he was at least able to do that.

"Why? You did this with _Tobi_," Sasori growled the last word out before continuing, "Why is this any different, Angel?"

Sasori let go of the blond's skin and cupped his calfs to push them up higher, almost getting a better angle. Deidara let a hiss slip between his teeth but he refused to answer. Tobi never did this to him and he was honestly ashamed to say that Sasori was the only one he ever trusted enough to let him do this. The fact that this wasn't hurting anymore sickened him. How many times had he been raped to finally have gotten used to it so quickly?

Sasori continued his perfect stride, still waiting for Deidara to reply. "Are you all out of fire already? What happened to your opinion of me?" He chuckled sadistically. "You can't even keep up your hate for me."

Deidara felt a moan crawl it's way up his throat, taunting him but he kept it forced down, instead tilting his chin back, burying half his face into the pillow underneath him, clenching his eyes closed. He was surprised that Sasori was still hitting the spot, not trying to tease him at all, but maybe he really was teasing him.

"You're already so hard and I can feel you tighten around me whenever I'm in you completely," Sasori muttered into his ear sensually. He bit the shell of his ear and hummed softly. "I love that about you. You pretend to hate it but you really love it don't you?" He went down and kissed his collarbone. "You love me~"

Deidara's eyes snapped open and he could feel the rage fester. "You- Ah~" The moan was drawn out and he couldn't stop the others.

Sasori practically grinned and he gave a high chuckle. "I knew it." He sat up once more and went slower. "Now that I know that you like this, things will get more interesting."

Deidara jerked as he went in slowly before thrusting the rest of the way roughly. He bit his lip but the sound kept on coming out. He yanked at the restraints around his wrists, feeling the circulation being cut off once more.

"I can do something for you, Angel." He smirked down, enjoying the sight of the blond under him. His cheeks were flushed brightly and his eyes were filled with contempt and refusal. Though he did look sick from not eating for three days. Beyond the blush he could see the blond's pale, clammy skin. He could easily see his ribs from not eating in such a long time and he had been trembling even before Sasori had started this. He was on his last legs and this was what the redhead had planned.

"If you let go then I will love you like never before. Just ask me and I will, Dei." Deidara shook his head lightly and Sasori scowled very lightly. "Come on, Deidara. You don't want this to hurt at all do you?"

"I-I don't care," He managed to rasp out, giving a high-pitched groan. His member ached from the ribbon tied at the bottom of the head and he was almost aching for release. Almost.

Sasori was amused by this or at least made it seem that way. "I can give you other things too," He grunted softly. "I can let you live." Deidara bit his tongue, not wanting to scream at him again. "I'll take care of you," He whispered, now leaning forward again. "You won't have to worry about anything. You'll be fed, cleaned, clothed. I'm sure you want to eat, right?" He taunted, a cruel smirk lining his lips. "Am I right?"

Deidara almost cried as he was reminded the pain in his stomach. "I… d-don't care, un." He closed his eyes and repeated himself.

Sasori was now angry and he bit down on the mark he had made from before, getting a whine of pain from the younger male. A large amount of blood was drawn and he sucked a mouth-full out before bringing his lips to the blonds. Deidara felt the touch and he tried to squirm away but Sasori thrust in even harder, making him gasp. Sasori pushed his lips against the blond's, blood flowing from his to the others.

Deidara eyes opened wide and he chocked, not just from the liquid flowing down his throat but the taste of his own blood. And he was sick with himself to say that he actually felt slightly better with something in his system. Sasori was now kissing his roughly, shoving his tongue into his mouth, scraping it against anything that he could.

Deidara coughed and he pulled away for his own breath. "If you keep disobeying me I'll make you do much worse," He hissed into his ear. "I can cut off each of your fingers and force feed them to you if you're so hungry." Deidara whimpered as he felt one of the redhead's hands go up to his own, contradicting his words as he gently caressed them instead of disassemble like he thought. "Do you really hate me so much that just the thought of you submitting is so repulsive? That you'd rather be tortured by me than loved?"

Deidara didn't answer as Sasori's hand slid down his arm to his chest before going up to cup his neck. He accidentally looked into the man's warm honey-like eyes and he saw not only insanity, but almost a mix of desperation and adoration.

"I just want you, Deidara," He muttered against his lips. The blond then realized that he had stopped their 'love making' a while back. Was he so serious that he would stop his ministrations just to talk to him? Deidara wasn't going to try to flattered. "I've always wanted you~" Their lips were still covered with the blond's blood and Deidara now felt sick to his stomach because of the fluid. "So just tell me what you _really _want and I'll promise you that you'll feel amazing~" He rolled his hips against his former lover's and Deidara gasped lightly as his prostrate was just brushed, teased.

"I want to die," He admitted now looking away from the older male.

Sasori seemed impassive after that, now staring at Deidara intensely. The blond snuck a peek and saw something light up into his eyes. "I can give you that." Deidara knew that was the answer and he looked away again. "I can make it painless as well. I can even make it _pleasurable_~"

Deidara didn't seem lured in by the offer but the idea seemed like heaven itself. He would still get into heaven if he let himself die, right? Once the thought crossed his mind a ghost of a smile appeared. That seemed irrelevant and if there was a heaven and hell then he was going straight down and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"And what is it that you want me to do, un?" His voice was monotonous and he was close to giving up. He still had his will and he would will himself to let Sasori do whatever if he could die peacefully.

Sasori almost grinned as he chuckled before pecking his lips, something that Deidara grew to ignore. "I've already said, Angel. Submit. Tell me that you want it and I'll give it to you plus more."

Deidara's eyes burned. He was tempted with the thought of just letting go to be done. Though would he be given what he wanted? He looked at the redhead who was awaiting his answer. He had tried to kill him before and that was going to be painless, just a shot in the head. Would he do something more humane? Just give him a sedative? He was so tempted to ask, just to make sure that he was lying.

"Kill me," He rasped.

Sasori ticked his tongue. "First I get what I want, then you, 'kay, Angel?" Deidara begrudgingly nodded his head. He swallowed, barely feeling his dry throat ache. "You have to say it, Angel," Sasori urged.

Deidara stared at the man, defiance lighting up his face. He didn't want to, that much was obvious. But would he do it to die? When he thought about it, it was two negatives. Have Sasori fuck him, then get killed. He knew that being let go was never an option so he turned towards death to escape.

"Say it." Sasori had a small but noticeable look in his eye. A crazed one. He seemed hungry, wanting to hear his former lover say it. He leaned so their heads were by each other and he kissed the blond's ear. "Now."

Deidara had to literally swallow his pride, knowing exactly what the redhead had wanted him to say. He had forced him to beg before, he was trained to. He was trained to do many things, things he wanted to forget.

He parted his lips slightly, not wanting to say it aloud but if it meant his death, his peace, he would do it.

"Fuck me, un."

Sasori brushed his lips against the blond's skin. "More, Deidara. You know what you have to say."

Deidara dug his nails into his palms and took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me until I stop coming back. I want to be fucked raw and I wanted to be fucked into the bed." There was no conviction in his voice, just him reciting lines and Sasori was not pleased with that.

"You can do better than that, Angel. Do you need some encouragement?" He began rolling his hips once more, but started to pull out after a few moments. "Get into it more," He demanded before thrusting into the blond again.

Deidara didn't even bother holding back the moans, knowing it was going to be useless. Sasori wasn't a gentle 'lover.' Not in the least. He was always rough with Deidara, even before he had turned abusive and Deidara had grown used to it and had begun to enjoy it until it turned to rape.

"Say my name, Angel," Sasori growled into his ear before biting down on the lobe hard.

Deidara bit his lip before exhaling. "Sasori," He moaned lightly.

"The other one." Sasori smirked as he quickened his pace.

Deidara groaned at the pain and pulled at his restraints. "Danna, un~"

The redhead chuckled. "That's it. Now say what you want, Deidara and mean it."

He wanted to disobey. He never wanted to do this again, to be humiliated for someone else's sick pleasure. "Ngh, p-please… Please fuck me, un."

Sasori smirked and he kissed Deidara's lips once more, the dried blood almost gone from their kissing. "Perfect, but keep on going." Deidara bit the inside of his cheek and pulled harder on his restraints. Sasori saw his shoulders tensing and smiled gently. "I think it's about time to let you go." He let go of the blond's leg and moved the hand to untie Deidara's wrists, not even stopping his perfect stride.

One the ribbon came undone Deidara moaned loudly from the relief. His arms fell down by his head and his whole upper body screamed in relief, but it also hurt from changing position.

"There, now go on, Angel." Sasori moved his hands to the blond's hips so he had a better leverage on his thrusting. "G-go."

Deidara's mouth was open in a silent moan and he clutched at the sheets under him. "Faster… please," He panted. "Do it harder, un~" His back arched off the bed lightly as Sasori continued to thrust into him savagely. He threw his head back, now releasing a loud moan that was almost forced. Anything to get Sasori satisfied so he could die.

The redhead was grinning at the blond's reactions and he began kissing his neck before sitting up and pulling out of him. Deidara gave a confused groan as he looked at Sasori with tired, bloodshot eyes. He was rolled onto his stomach quickly by his hips, which were pulled off the bed, so Sasori could get into him once more.

He cried in pain at the new position, that allowed the redhead to have better access. "Ah… Ow, you're…"

"I'm what, Angel?" Deidara squirmed and clawed at the sheets once more, before burying his face into the mattress. "Are you not enjoying this anymore?" The blond whimpered and Sasori sighed before going slower. "What do you want?"

Deidara lifted his head slowly to stare at the metal headboard in front of him. "I want you to make me feel good, un. It hurts." As crazy as Sasori may be, Deidara intended to have him keep his word. He said that this would be peaceful or at least his death would be. Did he intend on torturing him before he killed him?

"Hmm," Sasori hummed, now leaning forward to bite the blond's shoulder blade. "I could do that but wouldn't that be more boring?" He continued to thrust roughly, shoving Deidara further into the bed. He was barely able to keep his hips up and if it wasn't for the redhead, they would have already dropped.

Deidara whined and whimpered as he was taken roughly but he couldn't lie and say it didn't feel good at the same time. Sasori's hands began wandering, tweaking at his nipples, running them up and down his back or his legs gently, the hands that had caused him so much pain in the past.

After a few thrusts Sasori stopped hitting his prostate and Deidara mostly felt the pain. "Stah… Saso- fu-!" He cut himself off as Sasori began going harder, his pace slower. "Th-this hurts, Danna," He near cried, the tears ready to fall. The only word that came to his head was pathetic. He hated this man yet he was begging for him. "Danna~" He whined and the redhead chuckled.

"You never continued, Angel. That's why I stopped. If you want it good again then just say so."

Deidara groaned, absolutely humiliated. They were going in a circle, a circle he didn't want to complete and tears filled his eyes from the shame. Sasori gave a thrust in encouragement and Deidara gasped loudly, his body shaking. "There! Please, there~" He rocked his hips back against Sasori's and he told himself it was his body, not his mind.

Sasori snickered and continued to hit the spot. "And? Anything else you want, Dei-chan?"

Deidara was practically writhing on the bed, trying his best to stay still but the feeling of having his sweet spot hit was almost sending him over the edge. "Go slower," He ordered and Sasori raised a brow.

"Are you trying to make this not pleasurable for me, Angel?" Deidara's eyes widened and he looked back at Sasori, shaking his head. "Then what do you really want?"

Deidara gulped, his throat feeling dryer than before. "I want you to slam your cock into me. I want you to fuck me into the bed," He moaned out and Sasori grinned broadly. Deidara buried his face into the mattress in shame as Sasori did just that. He was almost feeling numb from all of this as tears poured down his face.

All of the pieces that took two years to pick up where shattered once more and Deidara knew he would never be able to find them, let alone pick then up and put them back together. His cries sounded like moans and Sasori was enjoying the sight of the broken blond under him. "I can feel that you're close, Angel. Do you want to beg for that too?" He grunted as each thrust became a fraction rougher.

Deidara's eyes went wide and he moaned loudly, only half his face hidden so he could breathe. "Yes! Please let me come, Danna, un~!"

"But shouldn't I get the privilege first?" Sasori's hands snaked down the blond's hips and back up before one of them went to wrap around the blond's member softly. "Make me come first, Angel~" He whispered into his ear. He then grabbed both of his hips and pulled back so Deidara was sitting in Sasori's lap. The redhead was resting on his knees, completely sheathed in the blond who was panting loudly. Deidara was glad for the transition or else he wouldn't have gotten a break, but then he was reminded of what Sasori wanted from him. "Get to work," Sasori purred before nibbling on his neck softly.

Deidara groaned and tried to lift himself up, but it didn't amount to much. His legs still felt numb from whatever Sasori drugged him with. Instead he began rolling his hips and Sasori sighed.

"Come on, Dei-chan, I'm sure you can do it," He encourage before cupping his thighs where they met the knees. "You're making me do everything," He chuckled. "Spoiled brat." He snapped at the blond's neck again playfully as Deidara's head lulled forward in exhaustion with his eyes closed.

Sasori was thrusting into him again though not as much as before. He was setting Deidara on his feet slightly so he got used to the motions until he could do it himself. Deidara was still panting softly, surprised that he was getting some feeling into his legs again. Maybe it wasn't a drug, maybe it from lack of walking.

The thought was interrupted as Sasori stopped moving and Deidara was tempted to look back in question. "You have to keep on going, Angel," Sasori said, kissing his neck softly. "Please me and I'll give you what you really want."

Deidara nodded slowly and began moving on his own, his palms on Sasori's knees to keep himself steady. He panted softly and turned his head to the side, unconsciously allowing Sasori more access to his neck. He bit down hard on the junction and Deidara's eyes opened once more, a few tears falling from the corner of his eye. The second mark of many? He continued to move, but it wasn't even fast enough for his own liking. He whimpered softly and moved a hand back to hold the side of Sasori's neck. "I c-can't," He gasped, coming to a stop and Sasori sighed in his ear.

"I expected better from you, Deidara." Disappointment laced his voice and he took over, pushing Deidara back onto his knees, but the blond just collapsed and Sasori turned him over to look at his face.

Deidara's cheeks were an even darker pink, almost a red and it seemed to cover up his sickness. Just the look in his eyes showed how exhausted he was and Sasori leaned down, arms on either side of the blond's body. He kissed the blond's eyes which were ringed a blue-ish purple from lack of sleep, or nutrients, it was hard to tell.

Deidara didn't fight, he just lied there defeated and Sasori almost wanted the rowdy side of him back. He moved his legs open again and pushed his way in for the third time that day. Deidara grunted softly, his body tensing for just a moment before relaxing.

"Do you love me, Deidara?" Sasori asked as he kissed his lips softly, the blond almost responding. He felt something in his hair and the thing entangled itself with his blood-red locks. He realized they were hands. Deidara's hands. The blond pulled him closer to deepen their kiss and the redhead was taken aback by the action.

He did kiss back, but roughly. He bit Deidara's lips, and molested his mouth with his tongue quickly before going back to just lips. He still hadn't moved yet and Deidara got some strength to wrap his legs around his hips, urging him forward.

Sasori did that and they continued their mating once more. Sasori was quick and hasty, not wanting to waste a single moment of this. Deidara just lied there and took it, moaning every few thrusts. He was gripping Sasori's shoulders tightly before going down to his biceps and holding there.

"Do you want to come, Angel?"

Deidara nodded his head and kissed Sasori's lips once more. "P-please let me come, Danna."

"But what needs to h-happen first?" Sasori kissed his cheek in an innocent manner and Deidara whimpered wantonly before rocking his hips in time with the redhead's. He tightened around him and Sasori breathed in deeply near the blond's bloody neck. "Yes?"

"C-come inside me, Danna," Deidara pleaded, all rationality out the window long ago.

Sasori chuckled. "Good boy."

After that, he let loose. He had untied the ribbon around the blond's cock and he began pounding into him like never before. Deidara couldn't stay still at all, always having to move from the feeling. He had just been panting and moaning but now he was screaming and begging, something that Sasori wanted from the beginning.

The metal headboard was banging against the wall but Deidara's screams drowned it out. He moved a hand down to stroke himself and Sasori let him do that as he felt close as well. The blond squirmed against his body and when Sasori kept on hitting his prostate gland the blond's eyes went wide, tears running down his cheeks. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he came, his legs tightening around Sasori's waist but the redhead kept on going, ignoring the blond's attempts to stop him.

Deidara's fluids had hit the both of them in the chest and stomach but the blond could barely tell as Sasori continued to pound into him ferociously, almost to the point of making him erect again. Sasori groaned and his hips soon jerked forward quickly as he spilled himself inside the younger male. After a few seconds he began rocking his hips, riding out his euphoria.

Deidara was lying beneath him, now completely unable to move. Sasori had kept his arms by the blond's head as he panted, still buried deep inside of the man. After a minute he pulled out and sat up. Deidara was watching him and saw that he had a very satisfied expression on his face.

"I'm glad that you finally came to understand, Deidara." He lied down next to the blond and pulled the blanket around them. Deidara was still too tired to move but the tears came down rapidly. Sasori noticed this and pulled the blond close. "I'm sorry, Angel but I can't fulfill my promise. It'd be such a waste to kill you now that you're like this. It's better this way, really," He cooed as he tucked the blond's head under his chin as he began to sob.

It hadn't taken much to break the man and Sasori knew that. He just needed a little shove and he would be his again.

Deidara didn't stop crying and after a while Sasori looked over and reached for a veil that hadn't fallen off the bed in their movements and opened it. He held it under the blond's nose and Deidara inhaled naturally, his eyelids fluttering. His cries went down to whimpers until he had stopped completely.

Sasori smiled softly and pulled him even closer. He was all his.

**Present for you!**

**Don't ask for the second chapter I'm not even close to done with it yet XD**

**Review?**


	2. Living

**I am semi-alive. My birthday present to you! Next chapter tomorrow.**

Deidara gave a semi-comfortble moan as he laid on the couch, the sound of the t.v. soothing him into a small state of slumber, though he knew it was a bad idea to fully fall unconscious. The afghan around his body was warm, the whole house was warm and cozy. If it wasn't for his current situation he would fully relax in this haven but he knew that was never going to be possible.

Without even hearing a sound, he felt a hand run down his arm and he visibly tensed, much to the man's displeasure. "You don't have to be so afraid anymore, Angel," He whispered into the blond's ear before kissing down the his neck, moving the afghan while doing so. "You know you're safe with me."

Deidara opened his eyes just barely to see the man's own neck. "I'm tired," He mumbled, feeling drained from the day before when Sasori had ravaged him for nearly five hours. After that he left to get more supplies for them and Deidara was left alone in the house but he was unable to get out.

The redhead hummed into his neck and stood up so Deidara had to open his eyes wider to look up at him. "Have you been eating, Angel?"

Deidara looked away and nodded slowly even though it was a lie. Whenever Sasori left for errands he wouldn't eat and if there was anything in his stomach he would purposely vomit to lose any nutrition he had. Sasori had all the knives and anything sharp locked up in the kitchen so he couldn't really kill himself that way so he chose a more subtle approach even though it was agonizing to go through.

Sasori tsked his tongue and shook his head. "I hate it when you lie to me, Deidara. So much." He kneeled by the couch and Deidara sunk into the plush cushions.

"I am eating," He protested weakly as if he were a child.

Sasori put a hand on his head and pet his hair softly. "Yes, but keep the food in your stomach. I'm tired of seeing vomit wash up in the toilet."

The blond tensed and Sasori stroked his head once more before getting up to leave the living room.

Deidara had been awake, alive, for nearly three months. He knew it was that long because Sasori would let him watch the television and when the news was on he would see the date. He didn't like watching the news very much. Most of it was either boring or a tragedy had befallen someone.

When Sasori was gone one day, he had turned it on to see his face on the screen. The reporter was saying that he had been kidnapped a little over four months ago and that there were no suspects so far. There was also a murderer out who killed three college students and Deidara had to bite his swollen lip to prevent from crying when he saw his former boyfriend's name on the screen.

But besides that he could watch whatever he wanted on the limited cable system Sasori's t.v. was running on and Deidara was surprised that they serviced this far out in the middle of nowhere. There were windows in the home and he could see deciduous trees outside along with some saplings and shrubs which were dying off in the fall weather.

He doubted anyone knew there was a house out here and if they did, why connect the two and think he was there? He sighed and looked at the screen to see a sitcom on about a group of friends drinking in a bar casually.

"Did you eat at all when I was gone, Deidara?" Sasori's voice was less welcoming and Deidara had to stop himself from curling up into a ball.

Where had his power gone? His resolve to never submit again? When had he become to weak again? He knew the answer to all of these questions but reasons were beyond him.

"No," he admitted quietly. "I wasn't hungry."

Sasori tsked his tongue again and by the sound of it he was in the kitchen. "I can make you something if you'd like, Angel," He said sweetly.

Deidara sat up immediately and shook his head. "No, it's fine, Danna I can make something myself, un." He looked back into the kitchen over the couch and Sasori looked unamused by his rashness. When the redhead got like this Deidara didn't want to ingest anything that he made. Once he had gone into a sort of fever that made him terribly desperate and guess who was there to tend to him?

"But you aren't going to eat if I don't make you food, Angel," Sasori cooed and Deidara slunk back into the couch.

"Okay…"

"I'll even make your favorite."

After a moment the blond could hear his captor take out things for his meal and he felt sick just with the thought of eating.

He looked up at the ceiling to see skylights, letting in an abundance of light into his depressing world. They were surrounded by wood and Deidara guessed this was a fairly new house due to the state it was in. The floors were wooden as well making and everything was decorated nicely making the blond think that Sasori payed someone to make it look nice but knowing the redhead he probably did it himself.

It didn't look much like their old home and he wondered why Sasori didn't try to remind him of that life.

There was a fire place going by the far wall to his right and it kept the house warm, unlike one of the rooms that Sasori kept for him. The thought of that room made him shudder. He closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest to try and forget about that room.

It was plain. Four white walls and a metal table with restraints for him. It was the coldest room he had ever been in and it was where he was tortured only a few months before and he had been taken there again for misbehaving. But who would believe him? His body was clean of any wounds and he didn't want to know how Sasori managed to "fix" him.

"Deidara, come eat."

The blond suppressed a wince when he heard his welcoming voice. It was sweet and dripping with danger. He almost whimpered when he thought what the redhead had in store for him.

"Deidara," Sasori ordered as he placed his hands on the counter dangerously. "Come eat," He ordered. The blond was still sitting on the couch but after a moment he moved, the afghan falling off of him as he stood up.

The younger male kept his head down as he walked to the kitchen table slowly, feeling extremely cold even though he was wearing thick sweat pants and a long-sleeved T. With each step he took he suppressed a wince at the discomfort in his hips and ass. He didn't meet Sasori's eye as he sat down at the table, the redhead placing a bowl of soup in front of him with a fork and a napkin.

"Eat all of it by the time I'm back, Angel." Sasori leaned down and kissed the side of his head before heading to what Deidara presumed was his office. He was never allowed in there so that's just what he called it. The only thing he knew about the room was the instrumental music coming from the other side of the door. It made Deidara want to throw up everything time he heard it.

After he heard the door close behind the older male he looked down at the bowl to see it was his favorite, at least it was when they had been a consensual couple. Hazelnut soup. He blinked slowly and picked up his spoon before dipping it slowly into the liquid, the smell wafting up to hit him in the face.

Giving a small blow to the soup to cool it down, he sipped and it tasted just as he remembered. He hated it. The taste, the memories, all of it. And once it hit his stomach he was reminded of the ache that lied there and almost moaned in pain from the reawakening.

Nothing tasted out of the ordinary so he ate as much as he could even though it made him noxious. He had no idea how long Sasori was going to stay in his office but the times always varied so he wanted to finish all of it before he came back.

He waited at the table for a moment and stood up, leaving the bowl and spoon on the tabletop. Sasori never cared if he made a mess and if he did, like leaving a dish around, he didn't care, he just took care of it. But with how Deidara was treating his new home, it seemed he wouldn't be making a single dent.

Just the sound of _home _sent shivers through him.

As he walked back to the couch he allowed himself to limp and bring the afghan around him once more before curling up on the couch. If he ever wanted to fall asleep just a little this was the place to do it. He didn't like the nicely furnished room that Sasori had for the both of them because it was one of the many places that the would be forced into submission.

He let his eyes slipped closed and that was where his first mistake laid.

-Later-

He tried his best to suppress his moans into the couch cushion but Sasori was literally trying everything in his power to get a sound out of him. He was even gentler than he had been the day before but Deidara knew that meant nothing to Sasori. Rough, gentle, loving, violent. It was all the same to him and a ploy to try to bring him closer.

A cry escaped the blond's lips, his face raised lightly from the cushion; however as he did so, Sasori grabbed his hair from behind, pulling his head back, bringing tears to his now wide eyes.

"You've been very defiant today, Angel," Sasori mumbled against his shoulder blade, his shirt still on. Deidara just gripped the afghan beneath him knowing that he wouldn't be able to use it again after this. Anything that Sasori touched seemed to disgust the blond, even himself.

His thrusting still continued gently but the grip on his hair showed just how violent the redhead could get. Though once he was released, Deidara's forehead was back on the couch cushion and he found it safer to allow the noises escape from his throat no matter how much he hated himself for it.

Sasori purred a praise for the blond finally submitting like he always did, like rewarding him each time was going to make it easier to let go but Deidara found it the most difficult thing he had to do in this situation.

It hadn't taken long for him to finally reach his zenith, not needing his or the redhead's touch as the man continued to control him from inside.

He was trembling as Sasori finished inside of him hotly; not even needing the low groan in his ear to know he had. After a moment the older male pulled out slowly and Deidara collapsed on the couch panting lightly. He didn't look up as he felt Sasori kissing his neck lovingly before getting off of him and fixing his pants.

"Would you like to take a bath, Deidara."

The blond didn't even respond, knowing he would have to do what Sasori said anyway. He always did. The man helped him up but Deidara was still worn out from having another round so the redhead picked up with the afghan so he wouldn't be cold.

But even when the blond was in a tub filled with hot water with Sasori he still felt cold. Just the feeling of the redhead kissing down his neck sent unpleasant chills down his body.

Sasori had pulled him close to his chest so he could wash his hair and body but Deidara kept on staring ahead, his back to the redhead.

"Deidara." The blond didn't respond as Sasori washed his back and Sasori didn't expect a reply either. "I'm going to be gone for a few days, all right?"

That caught the younger male's attention and Deidara turned his head to stare at Sasori questioningly. The man just smiled at him and his fingertips grazed his slender shoulders in reassurance.

"It's fine. I just need to find some more things for the both of us. I can even get some clay for you if you'd like." Deidara didn't reply but instead turned back around as Sasori continued to talk. "I'll only be gone for three days but the same rules still apply like when I always leave." He leaned in close and brushed his lips against the blond's neck. "Stay inside at all times, if you actually find the way out that is. Don't try to take your life with whatever you find, I don't want to come home and find you in a puddle of blood." Deidara shivered when he bit his neck in warning before letting go. "And eat, I don't want you collapsing from starvation. Anything in kitchen is accessible to you but if I find that you did try to hurt yourself…"

The fingers resting on his shoulders gripped him painfully and he gasped as Sasori dug his teeth into his neck. After a minute he let go and brought his bloody lips to the blond's ear.

"I can make you hurt just as much as you can yourself. Be prepared for that if you plan on harming yourself." His voice turned gentle and he kissed the new wound his created before splashing some soapy water on it to clean it. After that he continued to clean Deidara and at one point his hand skimmed the mark on his outer thigh where the redhead's name had been carved into gently.

Once they had been well lathered, Sasori had both of them stand so he could turn on the shower head to rinse themselves. Deidara stood in front of Sasori as the older male made sure to get all the soap off of him and after he was clean Sasori had him step out and dry himself as he finished washing up.

Deidara wrapped a towel around himself and stepped off the shower mat and onto the cool white tiles of the bathroom. Like the rest of the house, it was well furnished and rather new. There was even a skylight in there as well to allow more natural light into the home.

He didn't bother drying himself off properly before walking out of the bathroom and to his shared bedroom, his feet slapping against the wood floors. When he walked into the room he was confronted with a canopy bed with curtains tied to the posts, the ropes ending in tassels.

The curtains and bed were a chocolate brown and burgundy red giving, like everything else in the house, a warm feeling. He moved to the brown dresser which contained a mirror, but Deidara avoided looking at it as he opened the top drawer to get a pair of boxers, not even bothering to dry himself off first. He let his towel fall and grabbed a pair before slipping them on. After that he grabbed a pair of loose jeans and a baggy t-shirt but as Deidara was about to pull on the t-shirt he caught himself in the mirror.

He wasn't looking at his face, which he knew was ashen and somber, instead looking at his torso. He traced a faint line where his sternum was and remembered vaguely that this was the first cut that Sasori had made four months ago. This was just a straight line but the scar was so faint he was having trouble seeing it, needing to squint. After that he touched his right shoulder and followed another faint line that led down to his wrist. But the worst was at his navel. Unlike the others he could vividly remember Sasori cutting him up at his stomach with no sense of direction like a painting and he was the canvas.

Deidara felt a pair of arms around his waist and he stiffened before taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes he felt the man kiss the new mark on his neck which was adorned by many others.

"You're going to catch a cold, Angel. You didn't even dry off," Sasori mumbled as he grabbed the blond's towel from the carpeted floor before wrapping it around the blond's still shoulders. "Finish getting dressed and I'll make you a snack."

Deidara heard the redhead leave the room and he guessed that he had spare clothes in the bathroom that he changed into. Not bothering with the thought any longer, Deidara picked up the t-shirt and slipped it on, again not even wiping himself down. He let his wet hair hang down his back to dry and when he stepped towards the kitchen he could hear Sasori chopping up something rapidly with a knife. The sound made him shudder and he slinked back into the bedroom to rest.

When he came to live with Sasori once more he never imagined it would be like this. He would have thought that the redhead would have beat him to death by now but it seemed he was a whole new level of crazy. He didn't strike him anymore or rape him painfully, well it was rape without his consent.

Sure the sex would be rough but it hadn't been to the point where he would black out from the pain like before. Deidara scoffed as he sat on the bed. _He thinks that just because he's gentle that I'll like this? _He thought. It seemed that because he had him on full lock down that it was okay to be nice to him and Deidara hadn't done anything bad, because he never did anything now, so Sasori had no reason to beat him.

But if he did something would the redhead come close to killing him?

Deidara smiled bitterly at the thought of death. Even while Sasori would leave he would look for things to at least cut himself to drain himself of blood but there was really nothing he could find and maybe he wasn't desperate enough yet to stab himself with a fork. Maybe.

"I've made you some salad," Sasori said appearing in the doorway only to frown once he saw the blond still sopping but in clothes.

Deidara bit his lip and dug his nails into his palms. He hadn't really defied Sasori yet and he wanted to do it, just to show that he wasn't always in control. Who knows, maybe he would kill him in an accidental fit of anger?

"You're still wet, Angel, even when I told you to dry off. Now we have to get you out of those clothes."

Deidara stiffened at hearing that voice and wished that he didn't take every single opportunity to fuck him. It was getting really tiring. Sasori walked over to the blond and kneeled in front of him a smirk lighting his lips.

"You look cold," He whispered as he kissed the blond's neck Deidara not moving an inch. "I can warm you up, Angel~" He leaned in and kissed his lips but the blond still wasn't responding. He pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips, his hands going up his body slowly before going down to unbutton his pants. "You've been cold to me this whole time, Deidara. Even after all I've done for you." He sat up and Deidara stared up at the top of the canopy, not wanting to meet the redhead's eye.

Though he was confronted by it when he was slapped harshly across the face. His hands immediately went to his cheek but a Sasori caught his wrists and made him look him in the eye.

"See? That's better," He cooed before kissing the heated skin and Deidara gulped, not liking the redhead's mood changes. Not one bit.

-Later-

Deidara didn't know how long he had been tied to the posts of the bed but he knew it had to have been at least four hours because the sun had gone down. But he couldn't pay attention to what time of day it was or how long he had been there with a vibrator roughly shoved up his ass.

He had no idea what Sasori was trying to do to him but he hadn't come back into the room after he left, leaving the blond wondering. Though it was hard to do as he felt any wave of pleasure overcome him, his cock aching in need. He moaned though the ball gag in his mouth muffled the noise as he pulled at his bindings around his wrists and ankles.

He glared up at the canopy and pulled at the ropes around his wrists tighter in hopes of breaking free but no such thing happened. The were tied securely and any chances of using sheer force to rip them would be a miracle.

Clenching his eyes shut, he bit down on the gag as he came another time, the semen splattering on his stomach and chest with the old. He panted once it was done but he immediately hardened with the long vibrator rubbing against his prostate.

He had no clue as to what Sasori was trying to do at the moment but this was probably one of the worst punishments he had ever experienced. It was so show that he had no control and that Sasori had him on a leash like a dog but Deidara seriously wanted to prove that he could get out, that he wasn't afraid of him anymore.

He gave another tug just as the lights came on, and Deidara knew if they canopy had not been there he would have been blinded momentarily.

"Hello, Angel~" Sasori cooed as he walked up to the bed, a slight sway in his step which made him seem just a bit more threatening. But the grin on his lips was new and Deidara realized by his bloodshot eyes that he was drunk. "H-how are you, Dei?" He asked as he climbed onto the bed and lied down next to the blond calmly, his hands on his stomach as he looked up at the canopy as well.

Several minutes passed and Deidara was waiting for the redhead to realize that he had a gag in so he couldn't answer but the man said nothing. The blond raised his head to look at the older male to see his eyes closed and he groaned, letting his head fall back down. He knew he couldn't go on with the vibrator stuck inside him and he hoped that it would soon just run out of juice before dying.

"Something wrong, Angel?" Sasori asked, after a half-hour or so, eyes opening and Deidara knew by his voice that most of the drunk stupor was gone.

He knew that if he didn't respond that Sasori was going to get mad and he really didn't want to find out if he was an angry drunk. He shook his head knowing the redhead probably wouldn't care anyway.

"Really?" Sasori sat up and looked the blond up to see dried semen on his torso with some of it seeping onto the comforter of the bed. He was also shivering and the redhead knew it wasn't from the pleasure, but from the cool room. "You don't look fine."

Deidara gave Sasori a half-lidded gaze and pulled at his bindings to show what he wasn't liking. Sasori chuckled and smirked and leaned in close to the blond's face.

"Aw, but you look so cute when you're tied up, He purred before lapping at the saliva at the edge of the blond's mouth, allowing Deidara to smell his rancid breath. "Adorable~" He reached down and touched the head of Deidara's member and the blond involuntarily bucked into the warm touch.

Sasori then gripped his cock and began stroking roughly, making the blond buck his hips more. He hated this, he really did. Even though he wanted to defy Sasori, how was he supposed to? Especially in this situation where he had him at his mercy.

"Since I'll be leaving I want a slight… precaution," Sasori finished as he got in between the blond's legs. Deidara must have made a face because Sasori smirked and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to leave you tied up like this," He cooed. "Just… tire you out a bit." The hand stoking the younger male went down towards his heat and he roughly pushed three fingers inside, Deidara tossing his head back in pain, groaning even though the gag muffled it like his moans. "Shh…" Sasori pushed them further until he felt the string for the vibrator and caught it between his middle and fore finger, pulling it out quickly.

Deidara gasped and gave a sigh of relief once it was out. He heard the thing thrown somewhere but couldn't pay attention to where. He had been feeling tired before with Sasori sexing him up once he got home but this just added to that, making his eyes fall almost immediately.

"Ah, ah, ah," Sasori shook his head and unzipped his pants. "Don't you want to be relieved, Deidara?" The blond shook his head and the redhead's eyebrows furrowed before he reached over and pulled the ball gag out of his mouth roughly. "I said, 'Don't you want to be relieved?'"

"No," Deidara answered just as confident, eyes burning. He didn't care what Sasori did to him, he had already done his worst, really, so there was nothing that Deidara couldn't take from him.

The pieces may have been broken and lost but the blond was making his own now. He was going to fight back.

Sasori glared darkly and he slapped the younger male across the face, making his head snap back. While he was stunned Sasori undid the bindings around his ankles, showing the raw skin, and picked up his legs slightly, positioning himself as he did so.

"I can break you again, Angel, it'll happen just like," He stopped to thrust in dry and Deidara's mouth opened to scream but he bit his tongue and shut his mouth, "That." Sasori chuckled and pulled out and thrusted in again. Deidara had kept his mouth shut as he continued to bite his tongue and he knew that Sasori was going to do anything to make him submit again.

Sasori was gripping the blond's hips painfully but he had let go to claw at his sides and legs, savoring the way that Deidara shivered from the pain. He hadn't stopped his rough sex and he knew that Deidara wasn't going to get off on it so he began aiming for his sweet spot. This was a punishment, yes, but to the blond being given pleasure from someone you hated _was_ a punishment.

Deidara just stared up at the canopy, tasting the blood fill his mouth as he tried not to make a sound. Sasori hands, which were digging into his flesh was now gently caressing the skin of his thighs, stomach and chest though he ignored it. Hopefully Sasori was a drunk where he would get tired of something and finish it quickly.

Hopefully.

-Morning-

The sun was beginning to shine through the windows as Sasori was getting dressed in warm clothes. He pulled a grey hoodie over his head as he caught sight of the figure in bed from the mirror. He couldn't help the smirk that crawled it's way to his lips as he saw the exhausted blond. He hadn't really let up the whole night to make the blond submit, but in the end Deidara ended up passing out.

Sasori's face fell as he continued to stare at his former lover before turning to see him fully. He was intrigued by the fact that Deidara was able to defy him so easily but what surprised him even more was that the blond didn't succumb. Why didn't he fall again? Sasori scowled as he walked over to the bed to see Deidara one his side, hair over his eyes and arms stretched out in front of him as he slept.

Though at least his precaution worked. Sasori guessed that Deidara wouldn't wake up until late afternoon and when he did he wouldn't be able to walk, that was for sure. He made sure that it would be painful enough to sit down so he knew that it may be a day and a half for the blond to roam free about the house.

Sighing, Sasori ran a hand over the blond's face, moving the hair out of the way where he was able to see Deidara's pallid face. He knew that he couldn't completely starve himself for three days and anything dangerous was locked away, even the knives. But if Deidara did manage to hurt himself then Sasori would do just that and hurt him even more.

He didn't bother to glance at the sleeping male's face again as he left the door, closing it behind him. He had his own things to do at the moment and that was most important.


	3. End

-Awake-

When Deidara's eyes finally did open he realized he was burning. His eyelids narrowed at the headache he had and he tried to sit up but a gasp came from his mouth as pain raced up his back and hips. He bit his lip and moaned as he shifted his shoulders to get back in bed comfortably. That was his first time in a long time he had sex for the whole night and his body knew it.

Shifting around some more he turned his head and squinted once more to see the clock on the side table. Three o'clock, well at least close to it. Sighing, he kept his ears open, expecting to hear Sasori out and about. This wouldn't be the first time Sasori tired him out before he left somewhere and usually when he did, he was back by the time Deidara woke up but this time he said he was going to be gone for three days.

What took three days? Sasori never spoke of any financial troubles but then again he never spoke about anything to the blond besides living happily together. Sometimes he would get him art supplies to draw him out but Deidara never touched them. All of Sasori's attempts to make Deidara like his new home had failed but he accepted it and was satisfied with him being a hollow husk, as long as he submitted.

Deidara almost patted himself on the back for denying Sasori but that had just pissed the redhead off and he even went harder and longer to exhaust him. Though his plan worked for keeping him in bed. This was the latest that Deidara had ever slept in. Sighing, he sat up again doing his best to ignore the pain in his hips and ass. He slowly turned his body to the edge of the bed and slid off the mattress only to fall on the floor. He stuck out his arms to catch himself but the impact jarred him and he fell again.

Groaning, Deidara bit his bottom lip and moved his arms under him to push himself off the ground as he made one foot moved under him as well. All of it hurt like hell but he needed to get up to take a shower and wash Sasori off of him. He almost collapsed once he was standing so he leaned against one of the bed posts.

He suddenly sneezed which made his headache throb and he groaned. He should have taken Sasori advice of getting dressed but he was tired of listening to him. Giving a sniffle he pushed himself of the bedpost and limped towards the bathroom. He wasn't wearing any clothes so he just got in the tub and turned on the water. He didn't want to stand the whole time so he ended up sitting down even though it hurt like a bitch.

Once he was done bathing around an hour later he stood up, and ringed his hair out of as much water he could. He got out of the tub and stepped onto the mat before grabbing a towel off the rack. He wrapped it around his waist and walked back to the bedroom. Even though he had been feeling hot when he woke up he felt freezing.

Limping over the dresser he quickly dried off and tossed the towel on the ground before grabbing a pair of baggy sweats and a long-sleeved tee. Even with that he was still cold so he walked out into the living room to see the fire place running. He smelt something and saw food on stove, maybe enough to last him the whole three days.

He guessed Sasori didn't want him cooking anymore. Ignoring the food, he walked over to the couch and found a clean blanket to wrap around himself. The fireplace was going and everything felt very warm and homey but he still felt cold. His head pounded once more and he gave a small groan before reaching for the remote.

He doubted there was medicine in the house; if he ever complained he was sure Sasori would have just made him some. Deidara frowned and pulled his knees close to his chest.

He didn't want to be there anymore. It was obvious that he never wanted to be there in the first place but he was getting sick of this life in general. Of never getting to do anything but sit and watch t.v. He missed his friends, his family and his life. If he ever did manage to get away he would have to kill himself before Sasori found him but what it would feel like to be free again.

Deidara turned on the television and saw more news.

-Later-

Deidara ended up laying in bed until the next day. He hated that particular spot but it was more comfortable than the couch. He hadn't eaten yet but he knew that by the time Sasori came back he wasn't going to be able to starve to death. He cringed at the thought of the redhead coming back. Sure he was ready to face him but he guessed that Sasori wouldn't have the patience to deal with his rebelliousness and would do something else.

Deidara buried his face into his pillow making sure to stay off Sasori's side of the bed even though the redhead made them stay in the middle when they slept together. Giving a sigh, Deidara sat up, used to the sting and ache in his body.

He got out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt before wandering around the house. He found the door that led to the outside world but there was a keypad on it. He guessed that if he tried every single possible code that Sasori would be alerted somehow.

He was away so he doubted that he could get back in time to do anything about it.

Deidara's eyes widened and he realized how true that was. Sasori was away and he had only been gone for one day. Deidara practically grinned and he began thinking of what he could do.

He knew that whatever he was going to do was crazy because by now he had to realize that he wasn't right in the head anymore. One person could only endure so much torment.

Deidara ended up pacing through the home, trying to locate something that may open the door that led outside. He guessed that if he tried to break it, something would send an alert to Sasori and he would have less time to escape. But he couldn't just leave, he knew that. He may do something to spite the redhead for the hell of it, knowing that he was going to die in the end but Deidara didn't want to die by his hand.

He just wanted to go into the outside world again before killing himself, that was his only wish. Nothing infuriated Sasori more than having Deidara hurt himself. The older male saw the blond as his property and Deidara wanted to destroy what was the redhead's.

Deidara suddenly stopped his pacing to see the fire place. It was turned off but the blond could easily turn it back on with a flick with a switch. He didn't hesitate as he walked over to the fire place and turned it on full blast. After that he moved to the bedroom to find something to carry food and clothes. He had no idea where he was and where his next destination was but he may need some supplies.

Though through his foraging he stopped and sat on his bed, now completely thinking about his actions. Did he really want to kill himself? Life was hell with Sasori, yes, and he may have been nice but he treated him like a child that didn't know any better and it hurt the blond's pride. It was demeaning.

But he lived comfortably, no? In a nice house, all the food he wanted, warm bed, television, books. Did he really want to leave?

Deidara bit his lip and quickly shook his head, headache stirring back to him. He was beginning to behave like a stockholm syndrome victim, but he knew what Sasori was capable of. He knew what he was really like and just that thought got him looking again.

After some more searching he found an old backpack in a closet near the living room and began filling it with bread, peanut butter and water along with a spare jacket and one shirt and a pair pants.

He looked at the clock and saw that Sasori was gone for almost a day and a half. If the round trip was three days, Deidara needed to hurry up.

After he got everything ready, he found a pair of shoes and slung on a jacket. He braided his hair so it wouldn't snag on anything on his trek away from his current home. As he walked to the kitchen to find something, he caught his reflection in the mirror of a wall.

Even though he still looked pale and sick, he could see some color returning to his face. He didn't know if it was from his fever or because he was leaving, the fact exciting him.

He didn't spare a second glance at the mirror as he went to the kitchen, trying to find something big and preferably hard. After he looked for a few minutes, he couldn't find anything so he slumped against the counter in thought. As he moved his arm to rest on the counter, his elbow bumped against the paper towel that was held up by a stand. He eyed it for a second, and some would think that he was admiring the leafy designs on it but that wasn't what he saw.

He quickly unscrewed the top and tossed the roll of paper towels off the stand so he could grab the shaft. It was pretty heavy and just what he needed. After some more looking, he saw the dining chair and decided that would do as well. He put down the stand and grabbed the chair before smashing it to the ground. Unfortunately only the back broke but that was all he needed from the chair.

He did that with all the chairs until he had a large stack of wood. After that he found a towel and wrapped it around his hand. He didn't hesitate as he grabbed the paper towel stand with his covered hand and walked into the living room to the living place. He stood at the side as he held the metal stand steadily and in one full swoop he broke the glass, letting in a burst of heat.

Deidara quickly put the stand on the coffee table as he went to get the broken pieces of chair. He stuck about five pieces into the fire to burn and began waited. By the time he was gone, he hoped the whole house would be aflame and that may convince Sasori that he had died in the fire. It was a long shot and the redhead may search after him but it gave Deidara a little time to get away.

He waited a little longer until most of the wooden ends were ablaze before picking one up and setting one on the couch with the afghan, setting fire to it quickly. He did so with the other pieces around the home and the house was beginning to burn slowly when the fire alarm went off.

Deidara looked up at the ceiling in shock and swore silently. He had to get out now before Sasori was alerted but as he ran to the door, he remembered the keypad and he caught sight of the metal stand once more. The smoke began to spread through the whole home and it was beginning to get hard to breathe but he ignored it as he ran over to grab the stand.

He walked over to one of the large windows and swung the paper towel stand at it but it barely made a crack. He stared at the window in disbelief and swung again, ending up with the same result. He screamed once he realized his mistake. Maybe he should have never tried to leave, or if he did, he should have thought about it in advanced.

Panting, he looked around for anything else to help him but gave up as the smoke became to thick. His eyes teared up as he began smashing at the window again. He wasn't going to give up now that he had forced himself into this situation. He didn't put up with Sasori this long to die in a fire that he had started out of his own stupidity.

After the fifth swing there was a noticeable crack that began to spiderweb quickly when the fire began to spread to Deidara and he couldn't hold his breath anymore. He put more strength into his swings, until his arms burned. The glass began bending, so with one final swings he managed to make a hole big enough for his fist to fit through.

Growling, he kept on swinging, letting his rage fuel him until there was a hole big enough for him. He jumped out as quickly as he could, but in his rush he cut up his knee and fell to the ground. The house was more elevated than he had thought and the fall startled him.

Though he ignored the pain as he got a whiff of clean air and he savored it, but the action was cut short when he heard something explode in the house. He assumed it was the burning wood he put in the oven. Neglecting the cut in his knee, he began to run, the adrenaline pumping through his body.

He got away. He nearly grinned at the simple fact. Maybe he didn't have to kill himself later on. He may just change his name, move away and start again. He could forget about his current life, right? The optimism running through him was fueling these strange desires but in just a few minutes, he pushed them away.

Deidara couldn't have a normal life again, and if he did, Sasori would find him easily. He needed to get away just for a week and end his life once he was done living the remainder of his life.

After about ten minutes, Deidara stopped running, wheezing heavily, from both the smoke and new exercise. Hunching over, he threw up, using a nearby tree to support himself, sap sticking to his hand. A minute passed by and he straightened his posture to see which direction to go to. He decided it was just best to get away from the house that was burning down. Looking back, he saw the smoke rising into the sky and found it best to move as quickly as possible.

He took his first step and hissed at the sting from his knee. He looked down to see the blood running down his pant leg and he swore when he realized he didn't pack any first-aid, but he had not been able to find any. Looking through his pack, he saw he could sacrifice one sleeve of his spare shirt to bandage his knee after pouring some water into the wound.

Once he had tied the cloth around his knee, Deidara straightened his leg before walking away from the smoke.

-Later-

Only a few hours had passed but exhaustion seeping into the blond, his eyes drooping. The sun was setting and his body began to tire but if it wasn't for the asphalt he had stepped onto he would have fallen asleep.

He was on the road. Excitement filled him again and he had to suppress it as he looked around for any cars. There were none but that didn't mean much. He may be able to get a few miles before going to sleep but the fact that he made it this far was enough to encourage him further.

Deidara didn't have to walk far as a truck began driving behind him, but he didn't worry, knowing they were going to pass. But when they slowed down to pull up beside him, he thought the worst and assumed it was Sasori. He didn't get a chance to look back or even run as the truck door swung open and a pair of strong arms caught the blond.

Deidara screamed once he realized what was happening and he tried to shove his arms against his captor but he was struck in the face with what he assumed was a gun, and was put in daze as his wrists were tied with a plastic cable ties in front of him.

He was shoved in-between the driver and passenger as one began to talk into a walk talkie. "We got him. Where to now?"

Deidara shivered and bit his bottom lip. Of course Sasori would send someone after him if he ever left. Why wouldn't he? Though the voice that replied wasn't Sasori's, but someone else's, a very familiar voice.

Deidara's brows furrowed in thought but he couldn't put a face to the voice. Well whoever it was wanted him for some reason and he hoped it wasn't for Sasori.

"God, he smells terrible. Do you smoke, buddy?"

Deidara didn't respond and took a liking to staring at his lap. The passenger scoffed and buckled him in, and Deidara wondered what they really wanted with him.

They didn't speak after that and it was already getting dark, but Deidara didn't feel tired anymore; he felt defeated. As the light was about to fade, the driver swore and Deidara looked up to see what was wrong, his eyes widening when he did so.

He screamed in shock as the driver was shot in the head, then the passenger. He tried to brace himself as the truck swerved into a tree, but he ended up getting whiplash, and his wrists ached from bracing himself against the dashboard. If not for his seatbelt, he would have flown into the tree. Giving a groan, he looked up, a little shell-shocked by what just happened. It wasn't real, right? It was someone else.

He didn't get to hold onto that sliver of hope any longer as the passenger door opened the body was dragged out. The shooter climbed in and Deidara screamed as he tried to get away through the other door.

"No! No, let go of me, just let go, un!" He screamed the profanities he had held in for months as the person took him from the truck and held him to his chest.

"It's all right now, Angel," Sasori assured. "You're safe now." That confused Deidara even more and had even stilled him. Then who had just kidnapped him? "But it was very selfish of you to run away like that, Deidara. After I told you what would happen if you did." Sasori's voice was cold and Deidara could barely withhold the scream of agony as he was shot in the leg. He clutched at Sasori's jacket, but no noise escaped his throat as the tears poured from his eyes. "Don't worry, that's just to ensure that you can't get away once he get home. Well, to our new home." Sasori gave a sickly sweet smile that made Deidara want to squirm but he couldn't do so as his world went black.

-Dark-

Deidara was cold when he woke up, but that observation left him almost immediately once he realized where he was. He had no blindfold, no gag and he wasn't bound to anything so that should have reassured him but nothing could help him now. He had opened his eyes slowly afraid to see the room he hated apart from the bedroom that Sasori forced him to sleep in.

It was just four concrete walls, a completely naked room except for the table in the middle. Deidara would have expected the blood to be cleaned up from his previous sessions but the fluid was still there, the dried blood now a brownish color.

Deidara gasped and his eyes widened once his mind completely processed his current situation and he tried to get out of the corner he had been tossed in. He placed both hands on the freezing ground, not realizing that he was naked, and pushed. That was when his leg gave a protest and he gave a choked groan, tears coming to his eyes. He looked down at his thigh and gasped when he saw that it was crudely bandaged, the blood leaking through easily and onto the floor.

Giving a small groan of desperation, Deidara looked around, trying to locate Sasori. Why did he shove him in here alone, and not even tied up? This wasn't what he usually did and if he did change it must have been more terrifying.

Deidara tried to get up again but once he moved his injured leg, he gave a pathetic scream, tears coming from his eyes. He glared down at the chilled ground as he bared his teeth.

He had been so close to getting away from him. So close. And this was what he had accomplished. Not even a full day of freedom before someone found him and it wasn't even Sasori. His fingers curdled into a fist and his nails bit at his palms as the tears continued to form a puddle on the ground.

He did not want to admit defeat like before. He had just gotten himself together again and he knew that once Sasori came around, he would not treat him as lightly as before. Deidara hoped to be killed and just the thought sent complete happiness through him, a soft smile stretching at his cracked lips.

He wouldn't be killed. His life would be dragged out as long as possible, and Sasori would make sure to drink every drop until Deidara was done.

Deidara fell on his stomach and did his best to forget where he was. That was when the door opened. The blond didn't even bother looking up, knowing either way he was going to be tortured. A set of bare feet was all that he heard until they were right next to his shoulder, and he opened his eyes.

Sasori didn't mutter a single word, he merely squatted down next to the blond, his expression stoic but calm. He picked up the younger male's wrist and turned it over, revealing the radial artery, the blue veins pulsing weekly due to the blood lose. Deidara didn't pay any attention to it, not even when Sasori pulled out a small syringe, the needle barely ten centimeters long, before sticking it into the quivering vein.

Deidara didn't watch him push the plunger in but it was done quickly before the thin needle was removed. After that, Sasori merely stood up and left the room. Afterwards, the blond let a smile come to his lips. He may have been poisoned so that was good. The death may be painful but he would die. Wouldn't that be nice?

Even though he couldn't count the minutes, nothing was happening. Deidara didn't seem to notice anything and his eyes slipped closed but that was when something in his body jerked and he gave a gasp of pain. He lifted the wrist Sasori had injected the clear liquid in and the blue hues widened. The hand's skin was peeling off slowly, from the tips of his fingers downward, revealing the muscle hiding beneath. He cried as it went faster and that was when he saw what was pulling it. A shadow stared at him, large white eyes and a wicked grin, needle like teeth pointing towards him. The creature's hand was pulling at the flesh with knife-life hands and Deidara shrieked, trying to pull his hand away but it kept him there.

He tried to look away from his hand but the shadow kept it's eyes locked with the blond's. It kept on pulling down the skin until all of the epidermis on his right arm was gone and Deidara was sobbing by the end of it. The shadow dissolved into nothing and Deidara clutched at his arm desperately, expecting to feel the warmth of his blood but all he felt was cool oily substance. He gasped and looked at his uninjured hand only to see that it covered in a dark red liquid.

And at that moment Deidara felt like he was bathed in the disgusting substance. He licked his lips and he cringed at the burning feeling on his tongue. And that's when his body started burning. He began shrieking and screaming as he clawed at the wall, trying to get away from the pit that he was now trapped in. He tried crawling away from the flames that engulfed his body but failed as something pulled him down.

He felt his skin fester and bubble towards the end of it until there was nothing left and he didn't want to look at his body, but his eyes moved on their own volition. His skin was completely charred and even though the numbness felt like bliss, he couldn't help but feel nauseated when he saw the ashes of his body float towards the sky, covering the endless amount of clouds.

Deidara blinked and wondered when he got outside, but the ashes covered his view and only until they cleared did he see the same room he had been placed in before. The tears blurred his vision but the one thing he was sure of was that the shadow was back.

-Dark-

Once Sasori heard the screams stop in the other room, he waited at least an hour before halting his grinding of herbs. He set down the stone pestle on the table top before opening the door that lead out to the hall. This was actually his safe house that he used occasionally. He had a spare greenhouse there incase his other one was ruined, like it was, but he also used it for a place of punishment.

When he first captured Deidara he brought him here and tortured him for trying to kill him, forget him, disobey him. The second and third time he had brought him there was just the last month, when Deidara pushed Sasori away when he was tired, and the other time when he refused to eat, saying he wasn't hungry.

After that, Deidara remained docile and complied but Sasori saw this as the last straw. If the blond tried running away again, he would just use more hallucinogens over and over until he died. And those drugs lasted for at least ten hours each dose.

Walking into the next hall, Sasori went to the next door over and took out his set of keys before unlocking it. That's where he saw Deidara on the floor, in a corner shaking like he was in an earthquake. He was facing the wall and was on his side, completely unaware of his leg. His bandages had come undone and there was fresh blood on most parts of the small room, walls included.

The blond was holding himself, whimpering and sobbing and Sasori hadn't felt an ounce of pity for the man. He had done this to himself and that's all there was to it. There was even blood on the blood from where he scratched himself. Sasori calmly walked over the shaking form and stood behind the blond and just cried into the ground, eyes red and sore. The redhead squatted next to the younger male and turned him over harshly so he was laying flat on his back.

Deidara stared up at him like a wild animal and began shrieking, his back arching off the ground but Sasori remained aloof as he held him down by his shoulders until he stopped screaming. Deidara began thrashing around, and he snarled at Sasori who simply slapped him across the face, snapping him from his hysteria.

Deidara laid still after that, his face towards the wall as he stared at the cracks. His breathing slowed down quickly and he became like a rag doll.

Sasori didn't even bothering talking to him at this point, knowing he would be too far gone to even register what he had said. He merely picked him up bridal style and took him to his work room to clean his gunshot wound before bandaging it again.

The redhead kept his gaze ahead as Deidara moaned and gripped at his shirt before bawling into it. He tried talking but the words were slurred and mumbled until all that came were the sobs of pain.

Sasori had placed him on his extra work desk as he got another needle out, this one full of antiseptic so Sasori could care for him more easily. Deidara was staring at the ceiling when Sasori brought the syringe over but once the blond saw it, his reddened eyes widened and he rolled over, screaming but Sasori caught him before he could get away and he shoved the needle into the blond's neck before pushing the plunger down. It only took a few seconds and Deidara's eyes drifted closed before his head tilted to the side, finally falling unconscious.

-Enlightenment-

Deidara gasped as he took off one of his bandages, revealing the long cuts from his nails. Sasori had refused to clean them himself, claiming that since he had harmed himself he should take care of it.

And that was the first of Sasori's acts of not caring for Deidara. Sure he gave him food and a blanket to sleep with but the food was usually a handful of rice and he was forced to sleep on concrete in the garage with a moth-eaten blanket. Sasori didn't treat him kindly anymore and the only time Deidara was allowed inside was when Sasori used his body and if he was lucky, he could sleep inside afterwards.

All of the doors in the garage were blocked off and the only thing in there was an old table with a stain on it which Deidara found had been colder than the floor, being made of metal. Luckily, Deidara was granted clothing even though it was a tattered old shirt and pants, it was something.

As the blond peeled off his bandaged, he saw that the scratch was getting better and the infection was improving. He flipped it over and began wrapping his arm up again, wanting to keep it from getting worse. As he was starting on his other arm, the door opened revealing Sasori with a look of distaste on his countenance.

Deidara looked down at the small blanket he was sitting on, doing anything to keep not make eye contact with the redhead. "Hi…" He whispered slowly, not wanting to upset his captor any further. He didn't ask any questions as to why Sasori was there, he just stood and Sasori turned his body to let Deidara through the door so he could get to the redhead's bedroom.

Once there, Deidara began stripping, showing off his bony physique with Sasori watching him; though once he was about to get on the bed, the redhead gripped his arm tightly and pulled him away.

"You're filthy," He spat before leading Deidara to the bathroom. He turned the tap on the bathtub on before shoving Deidara inside, not caring that it was cold. Deidara didn't bothering shivering as he quickly took off his bandages and began scrubbing at his skin, wanting to be done as quickly as possible.

As soon as all the dirt was gone, Sasori pulled him out and dried him off before leading him back to the bedroom with a hand on the small of his back. He had Deidara lie down and Sasori removed his clothing before getting on top of the blond. Deidara turned his head away as his body was used once more and he knew that this was all his life was going to be, if he did manage to live long that is.

-Afterwards-

It had been like this for almost a month, the ticks that Deidara left on the floor proved it so and he was afraid that he was submitting again. He had no life, no future, so why bother trying to resist. He didn't want anymore torture, or pain; all he wanted really was to be left alone but that was not an option. So why not just give up? It would be so much easier to do so.

And that's what Deidara did. Even though he obeyed Sasori before, it seemed now he was completely dependent on him. And when Sasori noticed that Deidara was complying more than usual, he began to ease up on the blond, giving him more to eat, keeping him inside. He even stopped hitting him constantly, though every once and a while he would do it just to remind him.

Though what Sasori really wanted was Deidara's complete and utter submission in bed and Deidara even followed that. This continued on for a few more weeks and they were both getting used to it, but Deidara always noticed Sasori's unease as he looked out the window for a few moments a day. And one day they even packed up and left to another safe house, this one back in the woods.

Deidara didn't mind the move very much, he slept the whole ride there and was carried inside by Sasori. This home wasn't very extravagant like the others but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was live in peace, his wishes for death vanished to nothing.

At the moment Deidara was molding some clay in his hands, staring at the spot where he wanted his sculpture to be when he felt a kiss be placed on his cheek, just a brush of contact. He turned his head, knowing this was what Sasori wanted and let the man kiss him. He moved his lips back, just enough to show Sasori that he wanted it too before the redhead shoved the clay from his hands and picked him up to go to the bedroom.

This, Deidara was used to and he could actually find himself getting into it. If this was all his life was going to be, why not enjoy it? And every time he told himself that, he had to shove his conscious away so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Both he and Sasori were on their knees, on their shared bed, as they kissed fervently while removing each other's clothes. After Deidara pulled the redhead's shirt off he was pushed to the bed, and let himself be dominated once more, a gasp slipping past his parted lips.

Once Sasori had fallen asleep from his ravishing, Deidara rested his head on the redhead's chest, an arm partially around his waist, when he began to think, something he tried not to do. Would he be able to handle living like this? No interaction with anyone besides his supposed lover and no life other than hiding and having sex? Who they were hiding from, Deidara assumed was the police but it must have been months ago that they shut down that search.

He sighed and snuggled into Sasori as he pushed it all away and did his best to fall asleep.

-Found-

Deidara had always been a light sleeper, unless he had been kept up hours the night before, but this night was the exception. He nearly bolted out of the bed when he heard the bedroom door slam open and he shouted in alarm for Sasori who had already gone to the side table to get his gun. There were so many of them, maybe five? All of them had large guns with flashlights on them and it blinded Deidara just long enough to get hit in the face with the butt, putting him into a stagger as they pulled him from the bed.

The blond heard swears and some shots fired but he could see out of his bleary eyes that Sasori had been struck as well with his wrists now being tied behind his back. Deidara opened his mouth to say something but before he could a bag was put over his head and he was hit again, this blow successfully knocking him out.

-Captured-

When he did come around he had a massive headache, and his whole body throbbed. There was someone talking but it was all muffled. The bag was still over his head, masking his vision and when he shifted slightly, he felt that he was in a pair of boxers with his hands tied behind his back. There was limited air in the bag and he began feeling noxious before he groaned.

At that, the bag was yanked away and the light blinded Deidara, raging his headache on even more. He could feel throbbing sharpen as he looked around the room. There were four people in the room total, besides him, but the one that Deidara noticed first was Sasori, on his knees and in front of him. Two men were holding him down by his shoulders with guns pointed at his head. His face was bruised and bloody though his eyes shined with extreme hate and disgust.

Deidara blinked, worried that the gaze was directed towards him the person behind him grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up so he was on his knees, but he barely protested.

"Aw, don't be so upset, Sasori, you knew this was coming," A smug voice cooed and Deidara's eyes widened as he looked up. A man was smirking towards the redhead and he knew that the man noticed his gaze but Deidara couldn't believe it was him.

A man with spiked orange hair and steely grey eyes finally caught his stare and he grinned maliciously towards the blond. This was the man who had helped Sasori that one time years ago. He had given advice on how to dispose of his body and Deidara thought they were on good terms but something must have happened for the auburn-haired male to be doing this.

"Don't look so shocked, Deidara," The man spat, his countenance cruel as he pulled up on his hair harder than before, causing the blond to gasp and Sasori to growl. "I didn't want to get you dragged into this, but then again you are the main reason that I am here."

Deidara blinked in shock and looked down, not knowing what the man was talking about, but he just kept his mouth shut, before looking over at Sasori in confusion.

Pein continued. "Did Sasori not tell you? I was sure that you saw, didn't you?" Deidara shook his head, trying to remember. This was one of Sasori's oldest friends, ever since the two of them were ten. Why would he be the reason they were captured like this? "You aren't remembering very well, are you? Would this help?"

Deidara felt something cold being pressed against the back of his shoulder and the next thing he knew, a bullet was being blown out the other side, a scream tearing from his throat.

Sasori yelled something and tried to get away from his guards but Deidara heard none of it, too blinded by the pain. Pein kneeled next to him as he sobbed and he whispered in his ear, "You see how this is killing, Sasori? Something that belongs to him is being vandalized, though he has no idea how it really felt when he killed _my wife_."

Deidara didn't stop crying but he understood now. The only way for Sasori to get him back was if no one cared enough to find him. Sasori had killed his friends and Konan had been among them. Sasori had killed Pein's lover and this must have been revenge.

But Deidara was let go and he fell forward onto the ground, his face making a loud smack and the blond wished that he had his migraine instead of the pain racing through his arm and upper chest.

He heard Pein walk over to his former captor and Deidara looked up, one eye revealed just as he saw Sasori get hit in the face with the gun. Blow upon blow and soon Deidara began screaming at him to stop, though no response came and after the left side of Sasori's face was mostly blood, he still had the audacity to glare at the man before spitting blood onto his face.

Smirking, Pein struck him once more before going over to a table that Deidara had not seen before and placing the gun down. The man's hand hovered over some things before finally picking something and Deidara's eyes went wide once he saw it was a serrated knife.

He couldn't hold back the scream as Pein flung it at the redhead.

-Barely-

Deidara couldn't even feel his throat anymore from how raw it was. Yes, he had been tortured but not to the amount of how much Sasori had been. Several knives stuck out from his back, he had been struck with a hot fire poker across the face and chest, though through every single method he did not make a sound as Deidara had.

The blond's wrists and throat had been cut but not deep enough to bleed to death right away it still drained him. His whole body had been whipped and blood coated the floor from where he laid. But something that really got to Sasori was when Deidara had been raped countless times.

Sobs still continued to pour from his throat even though their captors had left, saying that there was going to be more later on. Sasori was still resting on his knees, his head bowed and Deidara knew that even though this was what he had wanted for years, not like this. He didn't want to see this. But ever so carefully, he began getting to his knees, which prove great difficulty with his hands tied and the lacerations covered his body but after at least six tries, he got up and moved his way over to the redhead who still remained motionless.

Nearly ten minutes later, the two meter gap was closed and Deidara kneeled in front of the older male, almost assuming he was dead if not for the shift of brown eyes. Deidara knew he was getting tired from the blood loss but for some unknown reason he felt light. Like all of the troubles in his life ever since he met Sasori seemed to dissolve and all that was left was their final moment.

Sasori slowly lifted his head and Deidara saw the scorch marks against his cheeks, the dried blood, though his lips did not quiver as he met the blond's gaze. Deidara didn't know what to do at the moment, and he did not know why he even came over there. Did he pity Sasori? Was it his fault for getting him into this?

Deidara blinked as he continued to stare at him, their eyes never wavering.

Of course it wasn't his fault. Sasori had done this but there wasn't an ounce of remorse on his face and Deidara knew that in his dying moments there would be none. And it was an unspoken agreement that this was how they were going to end and that they would both accept it.

Sasori seemed to have lost his balance or even part of his consciousness, because he fell slightly until their foreheads touched, though he broke the eye contact and stared at Deidara's knees where there were lacerations.

Deidara closed his eyes and gave a small exhale as a tear slipped from his eye once he heard the door open. He knew more pain was to come. There was a soft sigh as the person, presumably Pein, walked in and picked something up from the table. He said no word as he cocked the gun at the back of Sasori's head and Deidara felt it, knowing that once he fired he would be shot too.

He accepted it but what he didn't expect was for Sasori to say those two words. His eyes widened and before a single tear could fall the trigger was pulled. In just a few seconds, both bodies fell to the ground and they laid together which was when the tears and blood finally fell to the floor, mixing together.

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

**The End**


End file.
